


Just a Little Punchline

by onoheiwa



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arcadia Crew was known for their shenanigans, if for no other reason than the trouble they caused throughout the solar systems. Figures it would translate over into pranks and such on board the ship. In this case, convincing Logan that part of being a newbie was propositioning the Captain. Who knew that Harlock would actually agree to it? </p><p>Sequel to "Just a Little Joke" by Meimi, but can be read as a standalone.</p><p>*08-23-17 edited for grammar purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Punchline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Little Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616414) by [Meimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi). 



> So I read Meimi's fic "Just a Little Joke" like over a year ago, back when I had first watched Space Pirate Captain Harlock for the first time and loved it. I had asked then if there would be a sequel but since there wasn't I asked if I could just write one myself. Permission was given, so here we are! 
> 
> I don't know that Logan's thought stream is the same as it is in Meimi's work; actually it probably isn't, but I can't really adjust my writing style like that, so Logan here will be much more like the Logan in my own works. Hopefully that won't make too much of a difference or be too weird to adjust to when going between the two fics.  
>    
> Also, kind of an apology to my own followers because I am having HORRIBLE writers block for my other in-progress Harlock fic "Airplanes and Record Players." Seriously, it's awful. Go comment on it with prompts, because I'm completely stuck and was due to update ~~days~~ months ago.

Logan's mind was reeling. When he had agreed to follow through on the little joke of propositioning the Captain he hadn't actually believed the man would agree to it. He hadn't thought Harlock would be able to tell that Logan was more than a little interested in such... carnal pleasures himself, either. Things were not going according to plan. Not that there had been much of a plan in the first place, beyond playing a little joke and walking away. Joke was on him, though, since the punchline was that Harlock had accepted. 

 _Fuck_. 

His head was pounding, thoughts dancing around and never really settling on anything for more than a moment. The press of the Captain's hand on the small of his back was distracting, his presence hovering behind him radiating heat and want. Their brief kiss had made his head swim, the sensation of soft lips and nibbling teeth still ghosting over Logan's flesh. With a dry mouth and sweaty palms, eyes glazed over while he tried to get his thoughts into order, Logan was the picture of submissiveness as Harlock guided him out of the garish dining room and toward the Captain's quarters. 

They entered a large room, modestly decorated; aside from the dark opulence of the ship's interior itself, there were only a few pieces of functional furniture, some throw rugs on the floor, and tapestries on the walls, all of them mismatched and likely picked for their individual attractiveness and appeal to the owner rather than the way they coordinated (or, rather, didn't) with each other. Logan didn't see much else as Harlock had removed his hand and turned to close the door behind them. He headed toward his dresser, removing his cloak and the belt for his sword as he went. 

Logan swallowed, arms stiff at his sides and clenching his fists, uncertain. The memory of Harlock's heated gaze as he had hovered over him came back, spilling warmth into his gut and beginning to chase away his nerves. Harlock's attention was powerful, so much focus held in that single eye, and to have all of it focused on  _him_ was overwhelming. To think that a man like Harlock could look at  _Logan_  like that, with such blatant desire, seemed too good to be true, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, or whatever the phrase was. 

Harlock turned and his lips quirked as he walked over and stood in front of Logan. He looked down at him, his gaze burning. "You're not nervous, are you?" 

Logan swallowed again, a shiver running down his spine and his muscles tensed in anticipation. And maybe a little nervousness, still, but he wasn't about to admit it. 

Harlock smirked knowingly, but let it go. He reached up to brush Logan's hair away from his face, only recently healed, and ran a fingertip around the edge of his patch. "Can I?" 

Logan nodded and Harlock brought both hands up and around to the back of his head to untie the leather and slide the cover off of Logan's face, dislodging his hair and dropping the strands back over his missing eye. Harlock leaned over to set the patch on a nearby table and turned back to face Logan, smiling more gently, now, but with no less heat. He drew his finger over the same path as before, dragging over the side of Logan's nose, sweeping across his eyebrow, tracing out the white starburst lines of scars radiating out from his closed lid. "You showed me yours. I guess you should get to see mine?" he asked, soft and serene. 

Logan's eyes widened. He had only heard the Captain speak so quietly, so gently, when he had held the flower from Earth in his hands, disbelief and naked hope coloring his voice, clinging to the promise of redemption. 

Harlock stilled his hand and rested his palm on Logan's cheek, long fingers tangling over Logan's ear and in his hair. Harlock watched him, silent and fond, and lowered his head, letting Logan reach up to remove his eyepatch. 

Logan trailed his fingers through the long, wavy brown locks, tentatively rubbing his fingertips along the Captain's scalp and earning a low moan in return. He unfastened the clasp at the back and slid the patch away, placing it next to his own. They watched each other quietly, Harlock's hand on Logan's face, Logan's twitching down at his side, eyes roving over each others' faces. Harlock shifted, sliding his hand under the edge of Logan's jaw, fingertips pressing at the back of his neck, and tilted it, bringing their faces so close their noses brushed. 

Logan's breath caught in his chest and his skin tingled, his heart racing.

Harlock lowered his head, lips skimming lightly over Logan's, a whisper of touch. "Now would be the time to say 'no,' if you wish it," he murmured. 

Logan opened his eyes, wondering when they had closed, and looked up at the Captain through his lashes. Harlock had pulled away and was looking down at him, expression calm but his eye was smoldering. 

Logan raised his hands to grip Harlock's sides and tilted his head up, nudging with his nose. Harlock smiled, slow and sultry, and Logan's gut quivered, his blood running south. Harlock bent down and kissed him, tongue diving into Logan's open mouth and seeking out every crevice. Logan groaned as it slid against his own, hot and wet, skating over his teeth and running along the inside of his cheek. There was fire running through his veins and Logan rolled his hips forward, seeking out the press of Harlock's body against his own. 

Harlock let out a small grunt and grabbed Logan's hip, yanking them together. He slid his leg between Logan's and  _pressed_. Logan moaned, long and low, the sound lost in Harlock's mouth, and began running his hands over Harlock's chest and back, counting out the bumps of his spine, catching his fingernails in the ridges and rough edges of the fitted leather of his shirt. Harlock pulled his hand away from Logan's face and began to undo the zipper for his jacket, breaking the kiss to peel the tight clothing off his arms and drop it to the floor. He bent to take off his boots and tossed them over by the door. Logan did the same, leaving his own boots scattered at his feet, and dropped his jacket beside Harlock's. 

Harlock reached up to cup Logan's jaw with strong but gentle fingers, tilting his face to dive in for more kisses, hot and wet and perfect. Logan ran his hands over Harlock's torso - up his sides, around his shoulders, down his back. His fingers danced over the skin between Harlock's shirt and pants, tracing lightly over an exposed hip bone and the flat planes of his stomach. Harlock gasped, hot breath washing over Logan's face, and kissed him harder, desire and heat and energy pouring out of him and filling the air with urgency.  

Logan yanked his shirt off, lips catching Harlock's again as soon as the fabric was out of the way, and tugged at Harlock's shirt, bunching it up under his arms. Harlock tore it off and wrapped his arms around Logan's back, pressing his hands to Logan's skin and pulling them together. Logan groaned, the touch of skin heady and overwhelming. Harlock lifted him up and close, bending his head to start sucking and nipping at his neck. Logan gasped, flashes of white dancing behind his eyes, and gripped Harlock's arms, tilting his head to give him more room. Harlock growled, fingers digging into Logan's flesh, and thrust his hips forward. 

Logan turned and sucked on Harlock's ear, ghosting a breath over the sensitive skin and watching him shiver, goosebumps breaking out over his neck and shoulders. He nibbled on an earlobe, nuzzled at his throat, and Harlock ceased his own kisses to lay his forehead against Logan's shoulder with a long moan. Logan snuck his hand down and fumbled with the fastenings of Harlock's pants, sliding his fingers inside and stroking lightly. Harlock quivered, hands latched around Logan's arms in a punishing grip and his breath coming hot and fast as Logan worked his length, slow and firm. He started to speed up, but Harlock grabbed his hand with a strangled sound, pulling it away. "Not yet," he said, voice breathless and rasping, and moved to divest Logan of his pants.

Logan's breath caught at the sheer radiating from him and helped remove his pants before dragging Harlock's down, admiring the strong, sculpted muscles underneath. Harlock pulled him up and pushed him to the bed. Logan let, falling onto his back on the mattress as Harlock crawled over him and planted his hands by Logan's shoulders, kneeling between his legs. They gazed at each other for a moment, devouring each others' bodies with their eyes, and Logan could barely suppress a groan at the miles of pale, gleaming, body all for him. Harlock was lithe and powerful, corded muscles defined and rippling beneath his skin. A few scars marred his limbs, symbols of an old warrior that marked him as the strong and ancient being he was. Logan trailed a hand down Harlock's side, watching his face and seeing his eye darken, the pupil flaring and reducing his dark iris to a tiny ring of color.  

Harlock bent down and crushed their mouths together, lowering his body and pressing them together from shoulder to ankle, and they both moaned at the feeling of their skin gliding together.  

Light danced behind Logan's eyes and his length hardened, throbbing with arousal. He had not felt so hot, so  _desperate,_ before and the  _want_ was nearly overwhelming. He wanted Harlock inside him, filling him up and wringing every last iota of pleasure from him that he could. He groaned and rolled his hips up into Harlock's, letting his legs fall apart in obvious invitation.  

Harlock moaned above him. "Are you sure?" he asked, mouthing at Logan's jaw.  

Logan grasped one of Harlock's hands and brought it down between his legs in answer, arching his back to expose his throat to Harlock's roaming mouth and press his groin into Harlock's hand. Much to his frustration, Harlock pulled his hand away, turning to dig in table next to the bed and pull out a bottle of oil, pouring it into his palm. He returned to nipping at Logan's throat and trailed his fingers around the crease of Logan's thigh, down to touch lightly at the sensitive flesh behind his length. His mouth traveled leisurely over Logan's chest, kissing and licking, biting and sucking, tongue stroking his nipples and eliciting a moan, all the while circling a slick finger over his entrance.  

Logan's breaths shortened, his heart pounding in his chest as Harlock worked slowly, methodically, cataloging every response, every hitch of breath, every gasp and moan and tiny twitch of Logan's body, finding what brought him the most pleasure and repeating it over and over until Logan was writhing on the bed. His hands gripped the sheets and twisted, his head thrown back and eyes shut tight, unable to focus over the desire pooling in his gut and tightening in his groin.  

Harlock brought his mouth lower and lower, mouthing at the skin around Logan's length, sucking and teasing, but never touching. There were two fingers inside of him now, stretching and sliding in the slick to open him up. Finally, Harlock dragged the flat of his tongue up the base of Logan's length, flicking it over the tip and nudging in the slit, his eye filled with lust as Logan's thrashed and tried to lie still, his hips making little aborted thrusts up toward Harlock's mouth. Harlock laid his tongue over the tip and slid his mouth over the end, sucking lightly at the head just as he stroked his fingers against something deep inside Logan's body.  

His whole body went rigid, pleasure exploding behind his eyes. The combined sensations of fingers pressing against _something_ , he wasn't even sure what, and the wet heat of Harlock's mouth almost pushed him over the edge. He wrestled it down, gasping for air, and brought a hand up to Harlock's head, running his fingers through the soft, dark hair a few times before gripping his skull.  

Harlock hummed, pleased and painfully hard just from watching Logan nearly fall apart under his ministrations. He slipped a third finger alongside the others, pumping them in and out, and touching periodically at that place deep within just to see Logan shout in surprise each time, the flash of pleasure almost too much to bear.  

Logan forced himself to think through the overwhelming sensations, focusing on the way his body was stretching, letting Harlock's fingers inside with ease, and decided he was as ready as he was going to get. He patted around on the bed and found the bottle Harlock had pulled out of the side table, holding it out to him. He whined when Harlock stilled his fingers and raised an eyebrow in question. Logan game him a flat look, hips shifting impatiently. Harlock smirked, but took the bottle, removing his hand from Logan's body entirely and pouring more of the oil to spread it over his length. He gripped one of Logan's legs behind the knee and hooked it over his elbow, his other hand guiding the tip of his length into Logan's body. He bit down on a groan, propping his hand on the bed by Logan's shoulder to hold himself up.  

Logan was already groaning at the sensation of being filled and lifted his hips to let Harlock push in deeper. They both moaned and Harlock paused as he bottomed out,  letting Logan's body adjust. Their faces were close, breaths mingling together and eyes closed, panting hard. Harlock rolled his hips, reveling in the tightness around his length, the heat and slickness that sucked him deeper into Logan's body.

Logan tipped his head back and tried to breathe. He could feel every inch of the hard, silky flesh sliding inside him, touching the most intimate part of him and wringing out his pleasure. He rolled his hips to meet Harlock's with the next thrust, slow and firm. They found a rhythm, lips skating across each other and breath hot over their faces, Logan's length trapped between their stomachs and rubbing against the smooth skin. Their hips ground together harder and faster and Harlock slid his hand down Logan's thigh, under the small of his back, and lifted, adjusting the angle until Logan was shouting with every slide in, his flesh tightening around Harlock's length and trying to keep him inside with every outward thrust.  

The pleasure was building, heat radiating from their bodies, hair stuck to their faces and chests slick with sweat. Logan felt his groin tighten; he was close. He wrapped his hand around his length and stroked. Harlock growled at the sight and bent to press his face to Logan's neck, sucking at the taught skin stretching from shoulder to ear and setting his teeth to the muscle. Logan cried out and clenched, grinding his hips and pulling a growl from Harlock.  A few more thrusts and Harlock was gone, falling over the edge into release and thrusting erratically. Logan followed a moment later, unable to hold back his own release as he watched Harlock's mouth fall open in pleasure. Nerve endings danced and he was swept away in a wave of sensation so intense he whited out, lost to the real world. All that existed was pleasure - the movement of their bodies together, the dancing touches, the wet heat and grinding flesh.  

They came down slowly. Harlock pulled out and dropped onto his side, Logan sprawled out next to him, panting.

Logan laughed, light and mirthful.  

Harlock smiled and looked over at him curiously. "What?" 

Logan grinned. "That was the best punchline to a joke I've ever had the pleasure to be a part of." 

Harlock stared at him for a moment before understanding dawned and he started laughing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only my second delving into smut... be kind to me?
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](onoheiwa.tumblr.com).


End file.
